Mother and Daughter
by InternalD3mons
Summary: Hey guys! So this is just going to be a bunch of little scenes with the Stef/Callie bond we all love! I just simply can't get enough of those two! I'll gladly take any ideas you guys have and want me to make into a chapter, I love input! It will basically be a bunch of cute scenes with the two, I love them so much! Tell me what you think! Trigger warning: Abuse


_Callie glared at her foster father, "get the hell away from me asshole." She snapped._  
_ He was drunk, and he was on a war path. He had just got back from the bar, and he didn't have a "lady friend" with him, so she had to be careful. Whenever he came home without a girl he targeted Callie, and she hated it._  
_ He stepped foreword, trapping her against the wall, "you're so beautiful." He purred. Callie shivered, what a creep._  
_ She spit at him, trying to do anything to stop him._  
_ He wiped his face, he's pissed now, and she's cornered. He took a step foreword and grabbed her shirt. She yelped from the sudden movement. He dragged her down the hall and threw her onto his bed. Before she could move he clobbered on top of her. She gasped for breath, he was so heavy._  
_ "Get off of me!" She gasped, trying to push him away._  
_ He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as hard as he could, she screamed in pain. This made him laugh._  
_ He finally let go, but only to unbutton her shirt. She was pinned beneath him, no matter how hard she fought she couldn't get him away._  
_ He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. She bit it, and he jerked away._  
_ "You bitch!" He bellowed, slapping her across the face. She whimpered, cupping her cheek._  
_ He fell back on top of her and began feeling her breasts. She tried to ignore the boner that was pressing against her._  
_ "Get away!" She cried, trying to shove him away._  
_ He stopped her protests by kissing her again, she tried not to gag at his awful boozy stench._  
_ He pulled his pocket knife from his back pocket and flipped it open, cutting her bra off. He was to impatient to undo it. She tried to cover herself with her hands, but he pinned them to the bed._  
_ She passed out a few minutes later, whether it was from shock or from the multiple times he began slapping her, she didn't know._

_ She woke up the next morning on the floor of Stuart's room. She was topless, and her jeans were unbuttoned. She covered her mouth and cried quietly, she didn't want to wake him up._

_ She felt disgusting, used, embarrassed. He had never slept with her before, but he had gotten close, like last night. She found her shirt and slipped it on, she buttoned her jeans and crawled out of the room._

_She knew he didn't sleep with her, but he had still touched her, violated her. She cringed._

_ She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she slipped her shirt off and looked at the bruises along her breast and stomach. Her face was bruised and cut, her nose bloody._

_She felt sore, her whole body ached. She left the bathroom quietly and started walking down the hall towards the front door. It was time to leave. She got as far as the kitchen before Stuart grabbed her, pulling her against him, she screamed out in shock._

_"Where you going Sweetheart?" He purred, squeezing her breasts, she screamed out in pain and fear. This only encouraged Stuart, and he picked her up and tossed her onto the couch, falling on top of her._

Callie woke up screaming and covered in sweat and tears. The lights in her room flicked on and someone came running in. She screamed out in horror, backing as close to the wall as she could. She didn't want to see Stuart anymore. She felt arms close around her, and she continued screaming, "get off me Stuart!" She screamed, trying to hit him off of her.

"Shh, Baby, you're okay." Callie opened her eyes more, letting them focus on the person holding her. Whoever it was wasn't trying to touch her or hurt her. She let her eyes focus, Stef. She looked up at her foster mom and cried out, burying herself into her.

Stef held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Callie was shaking and crying in her arms.

"You're okay Love, you're okay." Stef whispered, gently rocking her. Stef was warm, and she smelt like fresh laundry and perfume. Callie snuggled into her, burying her face in her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her. She felt safe whenever she was with Stef.

"Stef-" She choked out, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to say anything Love, you're okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Callie nodded into her shoulder, squeezing Stef tighter. She didn't want her to leave, but knew the bed was to small for the both of them to sleep comfortably.

As if sensing what she was thinking, Stef got up. Callie stared at her, terrified.

Stef took her hand, "Come on Love, I'm not leaving you." Callie got up and followed her to her bedroom, their shoulders touching the whole way. Callie was still nervous, especially with the house so empty. Lena and Jude were on that camping trip, Marianna and Jesus were at a friend's, and Brandon was with Mike. It was just her and Stef.

Stef sat down on the bed and Callie climbed next to her, crawling under the blankets. She faced away from Stef at first, and was shaking. She was still nervous, and she flinched at every sound she heard. She turned to face Stef, feeling safer when she saw her. Stef smiled and opened her arms, immediately Callie snuggled into her, resting her head on Stef's shoulder. Stef draped her arm around her, and rested her head against Callie's.

Stef felt Callie relax, she stopped shaking and her breathing slowed.

Callie snuggled closer into her, "I love you Mom." She whispered. Stef's heart started to beat a million times a minute, and she held Callie tighter. _She called me mom!_ Stef smiled at her daughter, her strong, brave daughter who was so much like herself.

"I love you too, Callie. More than you'll ever know." Callie smiled, completely relaxing into her arms. _I'm finally home._


End file.
